


Strings Attached

by LilKittyKat911



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilKittyKat911/pseuds/LilKittyKat911
Summary: Maka never was one for one night flings, but even she falls victim to Soul’s charm. But when a no strings attached situation goes wrong, Maka finds herself expecting and tied down with more strings then she can count. Total fluff, one-shot turned more, please read and review lovelies!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was just an idea that came to me and its probably just silly but here it is anyways! As of now, its a oneshot but if its liked and if I can find the time, I'll continue it! Tell me what you guys think! :P

'Ok, I can do this! I shouldn't be nervous! Why would I be? I mean, I'll be fine!' Maka told herself as she drove up to his apartment. It had been about three months since she had seen him and she wondered if he'd even remember her. Well, she didn't know until she tried.. right?

With all the courage she had, Maka got out of the car and walked up the stone path. It was a bit chilly out but Maka's racing heart made it to where she felt like she was overheating. Deep breath after deep breath, she kept trying to calm her nerves. 'I am fine! I think he may even be happy to see me!'

But him being happy was a stretch. Especially with the news she was about to share with him. See, Maka should've known better, or she told herself. A few months back, Liz convinced her to go clubbing with her. How she convinced Maka of that would never be known! But she did, and oh, Maka indulged in the full club experience like a child who just found out about chocolate. There was drinking, dancing, dirty dancing. And to top it all off, she had even found one of the most good looking guys she'd ever met to share the night with.

That's where the problem comes in. She had met one of the regulars at the club, Soul Evans, and he'd shown more then a little interest in her. Already way past tipsy, a one night stand didn't seem to bad to her and so it was back to his place. Now, oh now came the tricky part. For Maka, a one night stand had turned into a nine month nightmare. Yes, she had successfully gotten herself pregnant because come on, when your that wasted and with such a damn good looking guy, a condom is the last thing on your mind!

With one last deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited. Then, just as the anticipation was starting to kill her and she decided to make this little visit a ding-dong ditch, the door opened. There stood Soul. And Maka froze. 'Does he even remember my name? Will he be upset at me showing up? Oh shit!'

"Maka? What a surprise." Soul greeted her with more warmth then she had anticipated. "How have you been?"

'If he can be cool about this, so can I!' "I've been fine thanks, how have you been?" She smiled, though it was beyond obvious how nervous her smile was.

"I've been fine." He responded with a toothy grin. "So what brings you this way?"

'Ok. You can do this. Don't be a fucking chicken, Maka, just tell him!' But no words came from her. Then, in that moment, whether it was the realization that she was almost for sure in this by herself or the simple fact that she was terrified to confront him, she felt like crying. Again, it could be those goddamned hormones that apparently every pregnant woman has. Whatever it was, she couldn't do this. "You know what, never mind." She laughed out nervously. "This was a total mistake, my bad."

Just as she was turning to walk back to her car, a hand gently grabbed her wrist. "Now wait just a sec,"

'He couldn't have possibly figured it out just by me stopping by, right? Right?!'

"I'm not sure exactly why your here but I just want to say... I've sorta been looking for you." Maka's puzzled expression must have been enough to get him to explain. "Now, wait! Before you think I'm some insane stalker, I was just trying to see if, well.. we could see each other again? But I just wasn't sure where to find you."

She was immediately confused. 'He wants to see me again? But why would he .."

"I'm sorry," Soul said as he stepped back. "that was probably way out of line."

"No, no. To be completely honest though, I don't know if you'll want to see me again after what I have to say." Maka replied as she fidgeted with her hands. "I've sorta found myself in a.. a tough situation."

Soul leaned against the doorframe, completely interested in what she had to say but also confused by the fact she came to him for help. "Sure, I'll try to help."

She couldn't look back up at him and, instead, focused her eyes on the doormat. "Well, you see... when we... well we were both drunk and apparently, dammit... We didn't use protection and that means.. I'm... pregnant." She finally stuttered out.

Now it was Souls turn to be quiet, unsure of what to say. His brain was still processing what she had said. But she beat him to the punch.

"Listen, I understand what we did was a 'no strings attached' thing so I'm not going to expect or demand anything from you." She sighed, now looking up at him. "I just thought, you know, you should at least know." Again, he was still thinking. After a few more moments of seeing a completely confused boy in front of her, she decided it was time to leave. "Well, maybe I'll see you around Soul." Maka kinda shrugged.

"No! No. Don't leave." He quickly said. "Would it be ok if you came inside and we talked about this." He said, a bit exasperated as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was true that he had been searching for Maka ever since that night. He hadn't even returned to that damn club since then because his main goal was to find her. And, now, here she was. At his door, asking for help. There was no way he would leave her alone with this, it wasn't even her fault really! "I really want to help."

"Ok." She replied softly with a blush. "Lets talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello everyone! I have decided to try and continue this story after all. I was happy to find that everyone enjoyed it so much so here's more fluff. I am going to be completely honest with you, I don't know how far this story will get but I'll try my best!

So, a lot was went over that day. First things first, abortion/adoption was completely out of the question. This meant that, even though Maka was only twenty-one and Soul twenty-four, they were going to have one hell of an adventure! There was also the small problem of having two separate homes. Maka, who grew up in a split household, knew that was not good for any child. But what else we're they supposed to do? I mean, they hardly even knew each other!

Then Soul said something that took Maka completely by surprise.

"You know, you could just kinda experiment and stay with me for a week.. or visa-versa. To see if we can even stand each other, you know.." Maka of course took note of his blush as he had suggested this, making her feel better since she wasn't alone with her awkwardness.

Maka, however, quickly brushed off the suggested, reminding him that they knew close to nothing about each other. He, of course, agreed.

But now, a week after the suggestion, completely at the mercy of morning sickness, Maka couldn't help but wonder if that really was a good idea. 'Maybe I should try this out, test the waters. Worse case scenario, I just move back out, right?' But, if it didn't work out, would it make things even more awkward between the two? Then there was the chance of it actually working out. You couldn't deny that there was a major attraction between the two.

So she called him, told him and agreed with him to have a 'trial' week. She wasn't quite sure if she heard correctly but Soul kinda sounded kind of.. excited. And now, back out in front of his town home, nervous all over again, Maka was taking deep breaths again and telling herself everything was fine. You can't really blame her for being nervous either since Soul could be an axe murderer for all she knew!

But, with a child on the way (and a return to sender impossible) she marched up to his front door with newfound courage and did the same thing any sane person in this situation would do. She turned right back around and began to head back down to her car. But, as if the gods themselves told him she was here, the front door opened.

"I sorta get the feeling your running from me Ms. Albarn, is that true?" The smirk the albino wore was proof she was down right amusing him.. and Ms. Albarn?

"What? Of course not! Why would I be running from you? That's completely absurd.-"

"Ok, ok." He said in a deep chuckle. "If you say so. Would you like to come in?.. This way?" He said with a smile that still hid laughter as he motioned for her to come back towards the house.

Forgetting her recent 'blonde moment', she just nodded, smiling to herself as she walked back up to meet Soul. At least he could laugh stuff like this off. Once inside, she had to admit, she was rather pleasantly surprised. Due to the fucking TON of alcohol she had consumed, she didn't really remember what his place was like. The house, though, was quite nice with wood floors throughout and a modern touch to everything. It actually wasn't obvious at all that a bachelor in his twenties lived here. It was... sophisticated. Maka much admired the grand piano in the family room, though she saw the nice coat of dust on it that hindered its shine.

"So, what do you think of the place?" He asked after the 'everything' tour.

"Its very nice and, honestly, I couldn't remember what it was like, so compliments to the decorator." She replied with a small laugh.

After a mini argument about how Soul wanted Maka to have the bed and he take the couch (which she wanted just opposite) they had agreed.. kind of. In the end, Soul had proven he was even more stubborn then Maka. She couldn't help but feel.. awkward about the whole thing because.. well, she was taking his bed and she really would've liked to share it with him instead of without but come on! She couldn't tell him that. She so badly, though, found out she wanted to have it to where her name was like a prayer on his lips again. Like that night.

But, tired, mildly frustrated and overly gassy due to pregnancy, Maka retired to the almost immaculate bedroom. Clean sheets which felt like silk against her skin awaited and memories of there one night stand came flooding back as she crawled into the chillingly familiar bed. Putting old flames to the back of her mind, she drifted off to sleep relatively soon. But damn dirty dreams all to hell!

For Maka, it was an early rise and shine due to the fact she had to empty out last nights dinner immediately. 'How can pregnant women gain so much weight when they throw everything up?!' She silently and bitterly asked herself. With the way her stomach was suddenly emptied, it left Maka little want for any breakfast. Soul was still sound asleep on the couch, snoring louder then anyone she'd ever heard snore. 'So, trial day one starts.'

'Ten, eleven, eleven-thirty.. I really should wake him up.. I mean, what if he's in some sort of coma?!' Maka had been doing everything that could be considered a waste of someone's time, to pass the time. She watched television, ate breakfast, surfed the internet, ate a second breakfast, read up on worse case scenario pregnancies (which scared the shit out of her!) and then had a before lunch snack. All well the albino slept the day away. 'Ok, enough being so damn nervous! He needs to get up, I mean it can be unhealthy to sleep this much!'

So it began. How should she wake him? Should she give him another thirty minutes and see if he wakes on his own? Finally decided, she walked over to him and took a deep breath in. "Hey, Soul?" She said far to gently for her true nature. No response. "Soul? Hey Soul?" She asked normal voiced now. Still nada. Letting out a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Whether it was just her being Maka or those damned hormones, know one will ever know, but she did something that woke him up immediately.

"SOUL! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP NOW!"

And awake he was, flying off the couch spitting out every curse imaginable. Yeah, this was going to be hell of week for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Hey. HEY! Is she deaf or somethin?"

Right now, Maka Albarn was in Soul Evans living room wishing to be anywhere but where she was now. Soul had turned out to be a pretty cool guy in the last two days she'd been staying with him... but his friend? Not so much.

"What do you want this time Black*Star?" Maka asked, rubbing her temple irritably.

"Hey, how are you gonna feed the baby when you have no tits?"

Oh, that was it. Her hard cover book met what she believed to be the completely hollow skull of Black*Star. "Why don't you just shut up already!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. 'They'll get the job done!' She thought bitterly.

"C'mon man, lay off will ya? You're being one hell of a dick right now." Soul said, hitting pause on whatever combat game they were playing, which he was clearly winning despite the fact Star kept declaring how he was God himself and how he would never be beaten by a puny human.

"Whatever, she.. she is fucking dangerous and should be kept on a leash." He said, giving Maka a death glare while rubbing his head gently. He obviously didn't know what was best for him, that damn blue haired moron.

"Do you want another hit to the head? If you do then by all means! Keep running your mouth!"

Black*Star shut up after that threat and kept to playing video games with Soul. Despite the moron that was attached to her hip, Maka took a liking to Star's girlfriend, Tsubaki. She was gentle and kind and damn, that girl deserved a metal because she lived with Black*Star! "I'm really very sorry for his behavior earlier Maka, he's just.. well he's Black*Star." Tsubaki said in a soft tone while Maka made them both coffee. "He has a lot of growing up to do."

Yeah, he did. Especially since Tsubaki was almost seven months pregnant. Maka couldn't figure out why such a timid girl was with such an obnoxious boy but Tsubaki must be either really tough or just unbelievably patient. "You don't have to apologize for him." Maka responded warmly. "I guess boys will be boys." That was true, and Maka suspected she had yet to see what a boy Soul was.

"Well, we've got to love them." Tsubaki said with a frown. "Changing the subject a bit, may I ask how far along you are?"

"I am right about three and a half months. I only found out about a month ago myself." Maka answered, letting out a soft sigh. If Maka was anything, she was scared. The whole concept of childbirth and motherhood made her want to go running the other way. She felt inadequate to even be a mom.

"Wow, that must have been quite a surprise. Are you one that's always wanted kids?" Tsu asked, now sipping her sweetened coffee. Her question wasn't a rude or probing question, but it made Maka nervous.

"Umm, well.. honestly? No." The blonde replied, her eyes now focusing on her feet as if she was ashamed. Her mother had always loved being a mom and that should have been enough for Maka, but it wasn't. She had never really played with baby dolls or wished to have her own, Maka was able to see just hard it was to be a single mom and how it could drain a woman, both of energy and happiness, if the family unit fell apart. Not to mention, her dad left quite a sour taste in her mouth when it came to men.

"Ok, I can understand that. I must say, I've always loved children, but the whole idea of having one of my own has made, oh what's the word I'm looking for? Nervous, I guess. But, the closer my due date gets, the more excited I am. I hope its the same way for you too, Maka." The warm smile Tsubaki gave Maka eased the blonde only a little.

"HA! I guess a God can be beaten." The pair of expecting mothers heard Soul say from the living room.

"Do not underestimate me! I let you win since you're just a human."

"Fine, then lets go again."

"Fine!"

Oh yes, boys will be boys.

Tsu and Star left after the blue haired boy got his ass whooped at Call Of Duty.. for the third time. He declared something about being a merciful God and then said goodbye. Tsubaki gave Maka a hug and congratulated her once again before leaving as well. Soul let out a laugh about how Star's ego and then they cleaned up after the gaming session that had just taken place.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that morons mouth. He's never really figured out how to shut it." Soul said, breaking there comfortable silence.

"Oh don't worry about it, I think I handled it pretty well.. given the situation." She said replied, now finishing up with her portion of the living room. "Overall it was fun, I enjoyed Tsubaki's company."

There was another session of silence before Soul Spoke up again. "Have you.. told your family yet?" It was a question that stressed Soul out quite a bit, but Maka didn't notice.

"Oh, I have not yet. Honestly, I'm still not sure on how I should tell them."

Maka definitely heard the sigh of relief that escaped from Soul. "I'm glad I'm not the only one." Little did Maka know though, Souls family would be one hell of a piece of work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wowww guy's. Can you believe I'm back? *shitty, cheap-ass confetti goes everywhere* Sorry I, like, died for two years. Life man, life is a bitch. Either way, I'm back to writing. And more importantly, I'm back to writing my babies and new babies! Please, please review. Be kind, it's been a really long minute since I've done shit like this. Without anymore blabbering, enjoy!

They knew she had called off more than normal, because morning sickness was a bitch. But they weren't very aware of. . that. That was a little easier to cover though. A head cold here, a migraine there, she had even told them one morning she had a flat tire when she was running late. Thing is at the current fucking moment, the morning sickness wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was, it was the fact that she was staring herself down just trying to slip into her usual work attire. Her nice, still not huge but growingly apparent, tummy was very much in the way.

"Fuck. ." Maka sighed out as she let the opposing buttons of her jeans go. Guess there was no meeting in the middle for them. . Ha ha.

This was all still so new for her. Yes, she may already be four months along, but she had only found out at the beginning of this month that she was expecting at all. She was already too hot, and her stomach already held enough weight to make her back ache. This was all happening so fast, and she was just scrambling, trying to prepare for the inevitable incoming. She let out another exasperated sigh as she rested her forehead against the mirror, for sure smudging the hell out it. She knew she wasn't suppose to keep news like this completely unannounced, but she had no clue on how to break it. It was just so unplanned, out of the blue and. . young. It was reckless, and Maka Albarn wasn't reckless. She had expectations to live up to, and this wasn't one of them.

She felt that overwhelming feeling creep into the pit of her stomach again. She had just graduated college majoring in business, just landed a position as a secretary. She was supposed to secure herself before any of this, this.. stuff was supposed to happen. What would her mom think? That wasn't even the scary one, what would her dad think?!

She let out a shaky breath before grabbing her cell. She punched in the number for the office and, with gritted teeth, informed them once again she'd be late. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Soul was still passed out on the couch as she left. He had yet another late night working at the bar, so she didn't blame him. She got into the car, briefly resting her head on the steering wheel.

'I've got this.' It was time for the pep talk. 'It's gonna be ok. I have to remember I'm not alone in this. .'

And it was true, she had Soul. Though they had a lot ahead of them, she was feeling more and more secure with the partner she had. He was in just as deep as she was, and that both comforted and made her stomach churn.

'Out of all the people to be stuck with like this, I'm glad it was Soul.'

With that last thought she headed to go and grab new attire. She'll just have to make that announcement soon.

"Alright.." It wasn't a sigh of exasperation, it was fucking disappointment. Goddammit. "Maka, I know you. We went to high school together. We even took some of the same classes. This.. this isn't you."

Yes, Kidd may be her boss, but he was a dear friend. They had been friends ever since they were kids, their father's had known each other since before they were even born. Once they were older Kidd and Maka even talked about going into business together. That was still supposed to be the fucking plan. "I know, I know." She finally caved. She stopped trying to suck in her gut, like she had to wherever she went now, and she ran her fingers through her perfect hair, making it perfectly messy. It made Kidd grit his teeth, so she decided to fix it for his sake. "Kidd, my life's going to shit but, but.. it's not actually! This is supposed to be a fucking blessing, I mean people actually try to do this shit and it makes them happy!"

Well, so much for just calmly telling him. No, she had to rant and pace first. Only when he stopped her with utter confusion that she realized she needed to actually grow a pair.

"Okwhateveryoudodonttelldadbutimfourmonthspregnant."

If it wasn't attached to his face, his jaw would've hit the floor. "What?!"

"I know, it was an accident! Remember when Liz took me clubbing?"

"Yeah.."

"I had a one night stand and I was too drunk, I mean we were too drunk.. goddammit Kidd! There were no fucking RUBBERS! It's Soul's!"

The silence drug out so much longer than what was comfortable for the blonde. She was tempted to start chewing her nails, or pace, or pull her hair out!

"Well God be damned, Maka. I never thought I'd see the day you let loose. Now I know why.."

"KIDD!" She didn't think before she flung the nearest thing she could grab, which just happened to be a nice, thick dictionary. "That is not what I need to hear right now!" That last sentence was a sob.

"I'm scared."

"I bet you are, regardless though, you're Maka Albarn. Never once have I not seen you step up to the plate when you need to. Yes, this might be one big step, but I don't believe there's too big of a step for you."

It was true, when things went south, or shit hit the fan, she was the voice of reason.

"What do I do? I haven't even told anyone besides Soul.."

"Wait, he knows?"

Oh yeah..

"We've been.. living together this last month.."

"Maka, what?!"

Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a conversation.

After quite the long discussion, the two resumed their work. Kidd and Maka had figured out a plan, and Maka didn't feel so sick anymore. She knew the more support she had the better, but this was a lot to support for anyone. They had both agreed it was best to tell Maka's mom first, but she still needed to act like she was telling them both for the first time when it came to Spirit. First, she was going to tell her mom, then they were all going to get together; Maka, Soul, Spirit, Misaki, and Kidd with his father. Kidd was convinced his father was the only person that could stop Spirit from killing Soul on the spot. Even Maka's mother, Misaki, couldn't hold back the.. wrath? Er, emotion? Maybe it was just childishness, of that.. man. Boy?

Whatever the fuck he was, her dad was going to be a problem. The work day ended, and once she got back to Soul's she found his had pretty much just started. She sighed. She was alone with her thoughts until Soul got off work, so she decided now was as good of a time as any. She grabbed her phone and dialed the comfortingly familiar number. After a couple rings, her soothing voice sounded over the device. That alone, along with the damned hormones of course, was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Mom? Hi.. I.. I really need to talk to you."

"Baby? Are you ok?"

Oh yeah, her work day might've ended, but her night was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have at the moment but I plan on continuing with this story and running with it, so it won't take me two fucking years to update it again lol. Love you guys, thank you for sticking around! Please review and until next time!
> 
> *Sorry for the strange notes, I just moved this over here from FanFiction.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh Maka, you’re pregnant?”

Misaki was taking it better than Maka had thought she would, and that alone defused the situation for the young blonde.

“Baby girl, who’s the father? I didn’t think you were even seeing anyone.” Her mother seemed concerned, she just wanted to find some reason with the situation, but sadly she wasn’t going to find much.

“I’m not, it was a.. a fling.”

There was a long pause that followed, and this time it really did make Maka fidget. The thing is though, the blonde didn’t really know what was going through her mom’s mind.

Misaki was seventeen when she got pregnant with Maka, she knew the fear her daughter was feeling because she had once felt it herself. Neither Misaki or Spirit’s parents helped. Once they deemed their actions as fuck-ups, they were left to figure it out on their own. And they did, but not without tremendous struggle and strain.

Nothing is impossible to do alone, but it chips away less at your overall well being to have the support of those who love you.

“I’m.. I’m not going to call you wise.. but we’ll figure something out. Have you told the father? Do you have any contact with him?”

This is the part where Maka may actually be able to help her case. “Actually yeah, his name is Soul Evans. He works at the bar I went to as a waiter and a musician. He actually has a contract with them and they pay him well. I kind of.. hunted him down after I found out. It was.. weird.”

“Well what did he have to say when you told him?”

“We actually worked something out. I’ve been staying with him recently, we wanted to see if we could stand each other.. ya know, for the baby..” she felt guilty saying it that way, but it was true. At least, that’s what had started it all. There was another pause before Maka decided to speak first. “But.. he’s not a bad person, mom. Sure, he was freaked out in the beginning too, but he didn’t.. he didn’t run, and that says a lot. About anyone. He invited me inside and we talked the rest of that day, just trying to figure shit out. It was always planned around what was best for the baby. I’m really scared, mom..” tears filled her eyes again. “but he makes it just a little less terrifying.”

Misaki really thought about it all before she replied. “Well, it seems like you lucked out.” She said with a sigh. The already-mom knew there was a lot of things that could easily take all of this south really fast, but she didn’t have the heart to terrify her daughter further. It was something she’d just have to guide Maka with as best as she could. In the end though, it wasn’t Misaki’s decision. And she couldn’t save her daughter from getting hurt, that part killed her. “I just want to you to know no matter what, I support you baby girl.”

After Maka got off the phone she decided on a bath. She tried her best to relax, unwind, but by the time she got to eating dinner she couldn’t stomach anything. It wasn’t nausea, she could feel movement in her stomach now. It was so strange, to know she was never alone now.

“I guess we both have a lot ahead of us..” she said softly as she placed her hand on her stomach. That seemed to calm the movement for the time being.

ZZZZZZZZZ

She was passed out before Soul got home, but she was woke up.

Guess it didn’t help she fell asleep on the couch.

“Oh, sorry.” He said as he locked the door behind him. It was nearly four in the morning, but Maka was already sitting up.

"It's alright." It came as nothing but a yawn. She had planned on waiting up so they could discuss what had happened that day. The boy at least deserved to know that her mother knew. "Hey, could we talk for a minute?"

Soul never minded talking to Maka, he enjoyed talking to her.. just not at four in the morning. He was already well past tired. Not to mention, the poor blonde looked exhausted. "We can talk in the morning sweet cheeks, but it's too late right now." For a moment, Maka looked like she wanted to argue, but she broke into a yawn before she was able to voice her thoughts.

"I just want to tell you one thing before we go to bed, and please don't freak out. I told my mom and a friend of mine I'm pregnant." She still seemed tired, but she was obviously being careful. Soul wouldn't lie either, her new little confession sent chills down his spine. "They won't tell anybody," she backtracked quickly. "they both know I haven't told anyone, they're going to try to help us break the news to our parents."

She didn't understand, he wasn't sure she ever would. It didn't matter what mediator they had if his parents truly believed they we're already above them all. It didn't matter trying to make them see other's opinions when theirs were already set in stone. They never were impressed by Soul, the younger brother had never been their pride and joy. No, that position was filled by his older brother. At one point the two of them had been so close, but their parents had managed to even ruin that. No relationship he'd found so far could hold the pressure of perfection.

Soul was alone when it came to his family.

"Maka, I.. I don't mind talking to your parents, but mine are going to be different." He said letting out a slow, nervous laugh. He wished things could just be simple for once, but these kind of situations just never seemed to play out in his benefit, especially when parts of his heart were in it. Like in the current situation.

Maka was so busy all the time, planning; way ahead then he could ever get it seemed like. She would be finished with plans A-Z in the time it took him to start on a plan B. He admired her, a lot. At points, she intimidated him.. a lot too. But he had met few people that were as strong as she was. She had true bravery, she was going to make an excellent mother, and.. whoever it was that ended up with her was beyond lucky.

Over the past month of her staying with him, she was so focused on the baby, on working and saving, on trying to sort things out with her family, that she didn't realize just how much Soul noticed the new life already in his. His house, which had been nothing but four walls of dimly lit silence had been turned into rooms that held bubbly laughter and bright smiles. It had been a while since anyone had actually wanted to put up with him this way, and he only recalled maybe a handful that actually made a positive difference. Maka, in a sense, was his sunlight, and every fiber of his being craved her warmth.

"I know, you've told me." She grumbled before sweeping her blonde strands out of her face. "We'll work through it though, we definitely have my mom's support. We can't focus on where we won't get support."

"Alright Miss Sunshine, even you need to go to bed. We'll figure it out tomorrow, I ain't gotta be anywhere." Soul helped her stand up before a devilish smile crossed his lips. The exhausted Maka didn't even notice it before she was being scooped up and carried to her, er, his bed.

"You put me down!" She hollered as she attempted to squirm her way out of his grip. He knew she could do damage if she wanted to, but it didn't look like she was going to use any of that on him. He carried her to the bedroom, and then dropped her down on the bed gently.

She really was adorable, and even though he knew she tried to cover it up most of the time, around the house she didn't care. And that meant that Soul got to see her small, but ever growing, tummy. When she had first told him, he had nothing but this sick feeling in his stomach. He still dealt with the daily battle of trying to mentally prepare himself to be a father, when he felt like he had no idea what being a father evenmeant. He was scared, but this woman in front of him right now made it all so much more manageable to deal with.

He wasn't there quite yet, but Soul was falling in love, and he had no idea how to stop it or slow it down.

"Alright, get some sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning." Sleeping wasn't really possible for him at this point though."I'll cover breakfast." He said with a grin. Then the light was off and he was closing the door behind him, completely sheltering her from the hall light as he embraced it. He wanted to sleep, sure. It was just a matter of whether his mind would let him. Most of the time, it left him drowning in memories that were so close, but so far away. It left him with wounds that once bled freely, but now just never seemed to quite heal.

He stood there for a moment, unmoving as even his hand remained on the door handle. It took a moment of coaching, but with a certain blonde being his main guide, he kept himself from getting lost in his thoughts. Sure, they had a lot ahead of them, but he already knew she was strong. He just felt wrong asking her to help him shoulder so much.

Every person has a limit; Soul just feared the day he finds Maka's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter probably isn't much, but I tried to include a little fluff. I'm not sure if this will ever be M, I'll just have to see where it goes! In the next few chaps tho I'm gonna be introducing Soul's parents. Also, I have had to improvise on some names so I hope they haven't been too out of character. Just let me know what you guys think, thank you for all the reads!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't take forever, but eh. Apparently I lie. It's kinda the theme of this chapter, actually. I wrote this all on my tablet, so please let me know if there are a lot of typos. This is one of my few stories I actually know what I'm doing with, so bear with me. It just takes time for me to make the jumbled mess in my head a story lol. Please let me know what you think! I can't wait to hear from you guys again.
> 
> Milly

He was struggling. These shadows crept into every corner of his mind, even the brightest parts. He'd received another estranged email from his mother just yesterday, they always read like formal letters that would be exchanged between dictators. Soul seldom even replied. This one was different, and he knew it. It had nothing to do with Maka or their pregnancy, no one even had the slightest clue, which was pretty bad considering if she wasn't attempting to hide her stomach it was obvious. She'd be five months soon for fucks sake. She wouldn't even be able to hide it much longer.

It had been another late night for Soul, he had gotten home around four-thirty this morning. He had yet to sleep. The voice in his head, his personal demon, had a lot to say. See, once a year, his family got together to share a meal. It was a press show, really, and if he didn't show up it would further damage any ties with his family he still had and it would damage his reputation across seas. Here in the states, he wasn't known for his name, but Soul Evans was known over in Europe. His family, who all were greatly respected in their own rights, were extremely wealthy and seemed to become a known household name more and more by the day.

He had already been deemed the black sheep, and that's how he liked it. The corruption that laid hidden behind his family's door was nothing he could ever accept. Very few times had his family ever cared for his or his brother's well being, but that hadn't stopped Wes from taking to his own corruption.

As his mother had always reasoned: Nothing's ugly if you paint it glamorously.

Soul ran his fingers through his snowy locks, the dinner was in a month, which was bad. Really bad. He couldn't even tell them the news at the dinner, that would end in absolute disaster. There'd be paparazzi there for sure, and they'd be reading into everything said. Every expression, every breath. Soul held an absolute hatred towards his family's lifestyle, he never did well in front of the cameras and lights, he never wanted to deal with that many people in one day. Let alone every day.

Then there was Maka.

He didn't even want to expose her to this corruption, he knew the media machine would just eat her up. He didn't want her enveloped in the darkness of the camera lights. Soul just wanted her for himself, he wanted the shadow that loomed over him to just dissipate. Maka was blissfully asleep, and he wanted nothing more than to just forget the world and curl up with her. He wanted to give her what he had never had: a family. He felt his whole family was fabricated; his father didn't love his mother, his mother only had children because she liked the high of the attention and her children were born into a life that should've made them both addicted as well.

Soul would be damned if he gave Maka nothing more than the same numbing mess.

"SOUL!" For fucks sake he nearly hit the ceiling. "I just got a text from my mom! She's coming to visit us, she wants to meet you!"

"Jesus Christ, woman, I'm not gonna be here for her to meet if you give me another heart attack like that." He huffed, but his tone was gentle as he found himself gazing up at those gorgeous forests she held in her eyes.

". . Fair point, sorry Soul." She said with genuine sincerity. "She's gonna be here in two days though, and don't worry. She's setting up at a hotel. That. . That would be weird, I think."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that one. How long is she staying?"

"She's thinking about looking for a temporary place here until the baby comes. She's flying in from England."

Soul choked. "What? She lives in England? Where in England?"

Maka was obviously tipped off now, she never thought she'd see the pale man drain of even more color. He looked exhausted as it was, now he looked like he might puke. "She.. She lives in London, why? What's wrong with that?"

There was no way this was going to go over well. Misaki would be very sheltered if she ended up not knowing anything of the Evans. Christopher, his father, was a well known movie star. His mother? Well she starred in multiple tv shows, did commercial work and was hosted regularly on different radio talk shows. Wes was a musician, he held shows regularly in England and Ireland. He had even toured Europe more than just a few times. Somewhere, someplace, Misaki had seen the name. Or a face.

But out of all of this, the only one he worried about was Maka. Everyday that passed he felt this lie he lived grow and grow, like a grotesque monster ready to devour the first taste of anything good that crossed his path.

"It's. . it's nothing, I just used to live there. I didn't have the best rep so I just hope your mom hasn't heard of me. Don't really wanna ruin something before.. before it even has a chance." There was a pause but Soul didn't let it drag out. "Hey, wanna go get breakfast today? I'm paying."

Food was an easy distraction, and it worked all the same in this situation.

She knew something was up, but she didn't push it. If something was truly wrong, it seemed like Soul had a pretty good habit of talking it out with her. Maka wasn't stupid though, she knew she still had a lot to learn about a Soul. It was obvious to her he struggled with finding happiness, depression played into it for sure, but he was. . hollow. He seemed so empty at times, and even though his smile wasn't rare around her, she would find him staring off with this look. He could go from a fun loving, shit dissing smart ass to someone who looked so much older, to someone who looked so haunted and tired.

She didn't know his whole story, but now that she was here Maka wanted to make sure there weren't any repeat chapters. In the short time they'd known each other he had grown on her like no one had before. She cared deeply for him, pregnant or not she'd easily beat anyone who tried to hurt him. And if it was too dangerous for her and the baby, well. . she knew people too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review, thank you so much for reading! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be eventually. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm bumping up the rating but it's not for a lemon. Not yet at least lol. Please let me know what you guys think, I think shit's going down a bit more in Ch8, but I have yet to even start on it. I don't know when it'll be up, honestly. Thanks for the read and enjoy!

Soul's stomach was up in knots, but he did his best to let it hide away with the other skeletons. Misaki was probably already grounded and just going through airport security by now. He may be nervous, but it was priceless to see Maka this happy, she could hardly stay still while they waited. She was at the point where she was struggling with her shirts, so she had resorted to borrowing one of his sweatshirts to offer more coverage. He never objected once.

"So when was the last time you saw your mom?" Soul asked her. He typically strayed far away from the topic of family, but it was an inevitability now.

"It's been three years, actually." She replied as she turned to flash those mind blowing emeralds his way. "Mom's a surgeon, and she works over seas. She's been in England for the last year and a half. She was working in Egypt before, in Cairo."

No wonder she was excited. Maka seemed close to her mother, which made the pit in Soul's stomach ache just a little bit. At this point in time, it was truly questionable whether or not he would ever be able to have the same with his mom. His father was an impossibility. It was questionable whether he would ever want to, actually.

The squeal Maka let out signaled to him that Misaki had arrived way before he even saw her. He couldn't help but laugh. She ran over to her mom and they both hugged, while Soul took a moment to assess the new arrival. The resemblance was uncanny, the only huge factor being the age difference. They both shared the same blonde hair and green eyes, there were subtle differences though. Soul noticed differences in her smile, for one.

He just prayed she didn't recognize him or connect the dots right off.

"Alright, mom, this is Soul."They 

Oh god, it was so fucking awkward for him but he did his best to keep it under wraps while he flashed her a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Maka's talked about you a lot." They exchanged the greeting, but there was this.. pause, that made his stomach do a little flip.

"I hope only good things." Misaki replied with a smile. Neither had enough time though before Maka resumed her chatter with Misaki, effectively distracting her.

"How was your flight? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, sweetie. A little turbulent but it was fine. How're you feeling?"

Soul was exhausted to say the least, he had gotten off early this morning and he didn't sleep before they left for the airport. Then it was straight to the doctors appointment, and afterwards the trio planned on getting a late lunch. It didn't stop there though, because then Maka and Misaki both planned on getting something for the gender reveal.. which was tomorrow. So much was happening and it took much longer to process than the time he had at his disposal. He let the girls file out in front of him as he followed behind. They chattered away, catching up on various things, which relieved Soul of the very despised spotlight.

His head still reeled at the fact that he was already finding out if he would have a daughter or a son. Time flew by so fast, it felt like everything passed him while he stood still, missing everything if he even dared to blink.

Soul helped load Misaki's luggage and then took the drivers seat of his car, Maka beside him and her mom taking the back bench. It was a good half hour drive from the airport to the doctor's office that was filled with awkward pauses, small talk and Maka and Misaki chatting together. He almost thanked a god in which he had lost faith in a long time ago once they finally pulled into the parking lot.

Then, there was one of those fleeting moments, where Soul found himself smiling. Truly smiling. Maka radiated excitement, and it spread. She held this look of pure happiness, something he rarely saw with people he was around. Black*Star didn't exactly count considering only he could make himself smile like that. Well, and Tsu. What he loved about Maka was the fact she could light up a whole room without one damn bit of help, a light no amount of electricity could produce. He had the urge to wrap her up in his arms, but he knew he couldn't. It just wasn't like that.

Once situated in the waiting room, Maka had to fill out quite a bit of paperwork. They had planned it to where she'd be early for that exact reason, and Misaki couldn't have booked a more perfect flight.

'Ms. Albarn.'

The call was long awaited and she was quickly out of her seat. She followed the RN without hesitation, leaving Soul and Misaki behind. He was about to pick up his pace, but her mom spoke up. To him. Which honestly caught him off guard.

"It's great to see her again, and so happy too." There was this loving smile that graced her lips, the kind that could never be fabricated.

"Yeah, I won't lie, she's had her ups and downs with all this, but she seems to be doing so much better. She was beyond excited you were coming too, practically gave me a heart attack when she found out."

Misaki let out a little laugh, but instead of following, she turned to him. "Does she know who your family is?"

The smile Soul held cracked and shattered right in front of him. He had hoped for the best, but he was still preparing for the worse. There was just never enough time it seemed.

"I'm gonna take that look as a no. When do you plan on telling her?"

"I. .I don't kno-.."

"Hey! Will you guys hurry up? I'm waiting on you two." Maka peeped her head back out of the hallway before retreating without either of their responses.

"You and I will talk later." There was this passive tone Misaki held before she strode off after her daughter, and Soul couldn't tell if that eased his stomach or made it churn more. Nonetheless, he followed. If there was a way to remove the very blood he carried that made him belong to his family, he would. He didn't know if Misaki knew of him through being a fan or.. the one scandal that put his face right up their with his mother and father's for the first time. By the time he met back up the two, he had covered his anxiety the only way he knew how, and it was the first he had done this around Maka at all. He went numb. He had tried to keep himself as unreserved with her as he could, but some things.. some things couldn't be helped.

"Alright, everyone here and ready?" The doctor asked. She was a pretty blonde, her name tag read 'Dr. Mjolnir'.

XXX

Maka's head whirled as she held the envelope. Never had a piece of paper felt so heavy, yet so light. She was so excited to find out the news, but at the same time terrified of telling everyone what she had been hiding for over five months now. It would happen fast for everyone else, just like it did her. Then there was this part of her that was extremely calm. She was going to be a mother, and the weight and love of that was sinking in kind of sweetly. So much was on her mind, and then there was him. Soul. She hadn't been tipped off at all with what was truly going on with him, she knew there was more than what she knew about him already. But the blonde had no idea the extent to which he could close himself off.

There's a true, twisted art in being able to be so close to someone while still holding a sickly comfortable amount of distance.

Maka was still wrapping her head around finding out what her little one was that she almost jumped when her mom knocked on the door. They had gone back to her place for a moment, while Soul waited outside. Misaki had decided to just stay at Maka's considering she was over at Souls almost all the time now.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you doing? It's been a big day."

Maka looked up with a smile, but it was obvious the expecting mother was exhausted. "I'm alright, just tired. And nervous. I know dad's going to flip shit tomorrow. But I hope he can be as excited as I am now. I can't wait."

"I remember, when I found out you were a girl. I had wanted to have a child so bad, and I was so happy to know more about who you were. There's still so much that you're going to learn about all your kids. I don't know what your plans are, but expect the complete opposite of what you should expect." She said with a laugh. "How are things with Soul? Think he's doing ok?"

"I think so, he's been kind of quiet today, but I know it's been a lot for him too. What do you think of him so far?"

"It's a little early to tell, honey. So far, not bad. But I don't know him." The answer frustrated her daughter, but it was true.

"He's a good guy, I think he'll make a really good dad."

"I bet he will. He seems, very collected. What's his family like?"

"I.. I don't know. I think he has issues with them, he doesn't really talk about it. At all. There's been times where I've asked about them and.. he just.. loses himself. I know he'll tell me when he can."

She admired her daughter's optimism, but it also made her feel sick. She knew how easily Maka could get hurt in the situation at hand, but she knew her daughter was strong.

"Well, just keep your wits about you with that one, alright? I may go full on 'Spirit' if he hurts you." Misaki said with her own grin.

"Oh god, mom. Not you too! Please, I need at least one sensible parent right now." It worried Maka, but she was laughing. The idea of her mother acting anything like, well.. Spirit just made her laugh.

"C'mon, I don't wanna keep him waiting."

Misaki helped Maka grab what stuff she needed to still grab, and then she was back in the car with Soul; the once fifteen year old boy that had single handily turned his own family in for involvement with a huge drug and prostitution ring. And Misaki knew that very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review! And feel free to PM me if you have ideas or questions. With what was mentioned at the end of this chapter I figured a higher rating was necessary. Anything that needs trigger warnings after this will be posted at the beginning of the chapters. Thanks again and stayed tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. This was challenging to write lol. I don't know why, but my brain hasn't really been functioning as a brain recently, if you know what I mean. It's a longer chapter too, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know if you feel I stayed in character for this chapter. I chose to go with Thanos for Lord Death's name just because Lord Death wasn't very fitting for the AU. Thanos is Greek and it means immortal, I believe it actually means God of Death somewhere else though too, just don't quote me on that because I'm not sure lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

Maka was asleep. She had passed out almost as soon as they'd arrived back at Soul's, given just the moment it took her to reach the bedroom. Soul on the other hand? Well, he was sick with exhaustion with no sign of sleep in sight. It wasn't even considerably late yet, at least not by his standards. The clock that hung over the television read just a little after eight, and that translated to him that there was a long night awaiting him ahead. He tried so hard to just focus on tomorrow, focus on the good he had ahead of him. It just felt like all of that rested on such a fragile foundation, like a house built on mud. He just wondered when it would all finally slip. He had been so wrapped up in just.. life that he missed the first knock at the door. He caught the doorbell though.

His heart about jumped out of his chest before just going MIA as he got up to answer it. Today was nothing but a roller coaster for him, and it seemed like this drop wasn't through yet.

"Oh hey, Misaki. Come on in." He held the door and stepped aside to let her in. She smiled his way and thanked him, coolly, and he couldn't tell if he loved the fact she seemed so calm or if it made him stress more. "Maka's passed out, if that's who you're looking for."

"I was hoping to say goodnight, she forgot her cellphone back at her place. It doesn't seem like she's missed it though, you've been keeping her busy?" She raised and eyebrow.

There was no way for him not to go completely red, and there was no way she could miss it with how it contrasted his skin. "N-No," he cleared his throat. "No, we're, we're not together like that. I can give her the phone in the morning though."

Misaki found it odd that Soul maintained this, well, friendship? with her daughter. She also understood their situation wasn't exactly normal either. "Sounds good. Not to jump the elephant in the room, but how's your mother doing? Last time I saw she seemed to be doing ok."

"Fuck.." He breathed out audibly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I.. I don't really know. I don't just call them to catch up, it's not like that. How.. How do you know Evie?"

There was no getting around it now anyways, might as well try to make it go as smooth as possible.

"Her and Chris had been into the hospital that I worked at a couple times. I don't know-know them, but Evie was always pretty talkative when she was in. Chris, not so much."

Great, hospital visits never meant good things in that family. He was about to respond, but Misaki cut him off.

"Look, Soul," He was already preparing for one of those 'talks'. The 'I don't mind you but I still do' talks. "I think you're a really good kid. Well, you're not a kid but you are to me. I don't think you're bad for Maka, either. I can tell you both really care for each other, and it's not a passive care. But I'll be blunt, you'd better tell her. I know what's coming up, and I really don't want Maka involved in that scene anymore than you do. I know why you left, and I really applaud you for that. She'll want to be supportive of you, I know that much. Maka, whether she realizes it or not, likes to try and be a band-aid. That's not always healthy with what those nasty plastic strips absorb. So, please, just tell her as soon as you can. Not for me, but for her."

That.. was.. not as bad as he had been expecting. Soul stood, looking at Misaki in disbelief, and all he could feel was. . was this immense relief. He couldn't describe it. Without ever bringing up the exact situation that was most painful to him, she had managed to say 'I know and I understand' in one go. It was more understanding than Soul had received in a long time about his family. Most people would either tell him he had it good anyways, given the success his family had experienced in certain industries, and others would try to sympathize, which just felt like he was being pitied.

"Misaki, thank you. I.. I needed that. The last thing I wanna do is hurt Maka, she.. she means the world to me. It's been a lot to deal with since this whole thing, but she's changed the way I look at life. I never thought I would meet someone like her. I'm.." It took him swallowing his pride just a little for this next sentence. "I'm scared, I never wanted to go to this shit, even when I was by myself, and now that she's in the picture I don't want to bring her around my family at all."

"I know, I can tell by how you handled some things that went on with your family, but it's something you're going to have to deal with. If you have to, catch a red-eye back. Don't even spend a night there after the dinner. Not even a hotel. You got a lot of people in trouble and the best way for them to hurt you would be through someone like Maka." She let out a breath. "Either way, Soul, it's something you have to deal with. Either that, or set your family, and the cameras, straight. I just want the both of you to be safe."

Soul smiled, genuinely smiled at her. "Thank you, I promise I will do my damnedest to keep your daughter safe. You and I both have that as a main priority."

"I know, kiddo. Well, I'm gonna head out. I need as much sleep as I can get to deal with that girl's father." She laughed. "I would suggest you get some sleep for that as well, he'll be a horse pill to swallow."

The two both said goodnight and Soul closed the door behind her. A certain level of calm had set in. It wasn't because he dealt with no stress when thinking of telling Maka, but it meant a lot to have someone know. To have someone, who happened to be very important to Maka, know and actually understand. It was still a decent hill, but it was no longer this unbearable mountain.

Soul walked into the kitchen and poured himself a little bit of rum. He would get a good night's sleep tonight, not only for himself but for tomorrow as well.

That was the first night Soul actually slept decently, and without jarring nightmares as well.

Both slept in the next day. Maka got up on her own, Soul did not. She didn't mind though, she let him sleep as long as she could before they were suppose to go to lunch. While he was out, she took the time she had to actually get dressed up for the occasion. The blonde rarely braved make-up, but today was something special whether Spirit flipped or not. She went all out without it being overbearing, but she ran into some issues when it came to clothing. She really didn't want to show up with this already obvious stomach, that would kind of defeat the purpose. Sure, there was still the gender reveal, but there was no way her father would stay calm enough for that to happen if she showed up.. showing.

She ran out to try and find something comfortable, nice and somewhat concealing. It was a challenge, and she lacked time, but she managed to find a cute, black dress. It fit loosely where she needed it to while conforming where it should. She coupled it with a darker red shawl and some black flats. Overall, it wasn't her favorite but it did the trick.

After that it was to the local bakery the Thompson's owned. Yesterday evening she'd put in a request for a simple two layer cake. She had given Liz the envelope and had them bake the center of the cake according to either pink or blue. Whatever the card had read. Both sisters were thrilled, and Maka had to practically bribe Patty so she wouldn't let the secret slip. Her first go was to tell Kidd, and that just wasn't going to fly. The sisters had handed her the boxed cake with this knowing smile and Maka went to drop it off with Kidd and Thano's, Kidd's father. It would be a little more subtle, she thought, if it wasn't her or Misaki that showed up with a cake when they were already going to be at a restaurant.

When Maka arrived back at the apartment, Soul was up and having coffee.

"Hey, where'd you go-.." He kind of stopped short when he saw her. It had a lot to do with her personality, but she was gorgeous to him without even trying. Now, when she tried? He felt like he could easily end up in trouble with her all over again. "You look really nice, love the colors by the way." He said with a little smirk.

Of course he would, red was already his favorite color, and black went with it like sugar and spice.

On the flip side of that coin, Soul had cleaned up as well. He was wearing black slacks and a black t-shirt. Of course, he was wearing a black and red striped tie. She had to stop herself from looking him up and down, that would be far too obvious. Especially when it came to Soul.

"Thank you, you look really good yourself." Yeah, he looked as perfect as a snack could. "I had to go out to figure out what the hell to wear. Nothing really covered my stomach anymore, and I think my dad would see red if I showed up borrowing your clothes. I gave the cake to Kidd, too." She had to get herself off thinking about him the way she was, it wouldn't do them any good right now anyways.

In all honesty though, he looked really good in general. This past week or so he had really been showing how worn out he was. She knew he wasn't sleeping well and Maka was just happy he was actually able to last night.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." He said before he finished the little coffee he had left. Yeah, his stomach was up in knots, but he felt a lot better knowing Maka and Misaki were both going to be there. Neither of those women were ones to put up with shit, and he planned on dissing no bull.

Soul ended up driving, and they arrived timely at a rather nice Italian place. It wasn't outrageously fancy, but it wasn't cheap. Put it this way, you still needed a reservation but you didn't need to call months or even weeks ahead to get it. Kidd and Thano's were already there, Maka had given them the reservation name. Misaki was pulling into the parking lot as Soul and Maka were seated. The only person she had yet to see was her father. At this point, her nerves were on complete edge.

"Hello, you two!" Thano's greeted. He was always so cheery, it put some people off but Maka found it comforting considering she just knew him to be genuinely happy.

"How're you holding up?" Kidd asked with a smile.

"Not bad, as long as no one dies I think it'll be a success."

"No kidding." Misaki had just reached the party herself and she took a seat on the one side of Maka, with Soul on the other side of the expecting blonde. "Figured I should sit here before someone else beats me to the punch. How is everyone?"

They exchanged small talk for a little while. Kidd had perfectly wrapped up the cake and it was resting at his end of the table, away from the last seat available. They had all arranged to come early so a few things could be discussed. Everyone already knew where they were supposed to sit. There were three chairs on each side, Maka was in the middle of one with Soul on her left and Misaki on her right. Across from Maka sat Thanos, Kidd sat across from Soul and, when he arrived, Spirit would sit across from Misaki, and next to Thano's. Even though Maka wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible, she wanted Thano's and Misaki to be near by, god forbid he lunge.

"Alright, no one act like they know a damn thing. Ok?" Maka asked. Everyone nodded. "I just want everything to go as peacefully as possible, and obviously no one gets physical unless he does." The blonde finished up just as Spirit was pulling in.

Now, she did feel sick. They all were supposed to have lunch and just chat beforehand, but Maka had no idea how she was going to eat anything. At least after today it wouldn't be a secret anymore. No more hiding her tummy or stressing out about how family would take stuff. Well, at least her family that is.

"Maka!" Oh what the hell? Spirit greeted the others only after letting the whole restaurant know his daughter was here. Yes, it was embarrassing, but Maka had grown to appreciate how happy it made him to see her.

"Hey dad, how're you?"

"Great! And how's my pumpkin?"

Ok, she had yet to get used to the pet names, that one was for sure.

"I'm good. Dad, this is Soul. He's the guy I let you know about over the phone." She had at least given him a heads up about him meeting one of her 'guy friends'. Thinking about it now, putting it that way didn't seem like such a great idea in the end.

"Nice to meet you." Soul said, reaching his hand out to shake his. It didn't surprise Maka that Spirit didn't take the handshake, it didn't even seem like he considered it.

"Yeah, Maka mentioned you. I don't like you."

It could be going worse.

Soul cleared his throat and rested his hand back on his lap. "I.. I respect that." He replied. Fuck, Maka felt for him. At the same time, in all the nerves and the stress of the situation, she just wanted to burst out laughing. She didn't.

"Dad, you should look over the menu. I'm getting the Alfredo." Maka knew that it would be weird for Soul if the conversation stayed between him and Spirit.

"That sounds good!" Spirit replied, obviously brightening up towards his daughter as he went to his menu. After deciding on going with the spaghetti, the rest we're ready to put their orders in.

"So how have things been going at work?" Misaki asked, looking to Kidd and Maka. They went on a little bit about how things were going at the firm.

"It's been going well, my partner's been in and out a little bit more than I'd like." Kidd joked as he looked to the expecting blonde.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't work with robots, Kidd. Things happen. I haven't been under the weather as much now though, so I've gotten back in the routine of things more. Wouldn't you say?"

"I would definitely agree."

"I didn't know you were sick, Maka, have you been ok?" Spirit asked as he looked up from the plate of spaghetti, his face stuffed full of the noodles.

"Dad, you know better than to talk with your mouth full." Maka said, laughing slightly as she put her head in her hand. "Yeah, I just went through ups and downs. It was nothing life threatening."

Soul wanted to fidget at that, but he didn't. The nerves on his side were mounting, and Maka could tell. Without drawing any attention, she gently placed her hand over his beneath the table. Her hands were soft and so strangely soothing. It didn't fix all the nerves, but it worked as this weird numbing agent for the time being. He looked over at her and in that moment realized exactly what Misaki meant about her making herself a band-aid. If it wasn't for her right now, being so calm and collected like this, he knew he would be a mess of anxiety.

It didn't take long for everyone to finish up with their plates, especially Spirit.

"Alright Dad, we brought a cake for dessert. I know it's kind of weird, but it's from Kidd's sisters." Maka started after the plates had been cleared. "And you get to cut the first piece!" Soul applauded Maka for being so nonchalant about the whole thing, even when Spirit looked puzzled himself.

"Ok, I can cut the cake." He agreed with a slightly questioning tone.

Spirit opened the box and even Maka was surprised to see the pretty marbling the Thompson's had done. She had just requested the cake's outer icing be white, but Liz and Patty had marbled pink and blue together flawlessly. Up on top sat a pretty, white fondant bow. Spirit gave her this look that told her he was tipped off now, but he kept quiet about his suspicions for once. Maka couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was looking at him and the cake. Misaki had started chuckling to herself at seeing her ex put on the spot, he captured the whole deer look perfectly.

Spirit shook his head to clear it and cut into the cake, pulling out a solid pink piece before plopping it on his plate and beginning to devour it. Everyone wore this huge grin now, and it only took Spirit another minute before he slammed his fork down.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you weirdos? You're looking at me like I'm saving the world by eating this!"

"Jesus, Spirit, I knew you were thick headed but this tops the cake." Misaki burst out laughing, totally intending to be punny all the way. Thanos had joined in on the laughter while Kidd held his head in one of his hands, a big grin on his face.

"Grandpa, it's a girl." Maka finally said, her smile breaking a little as tears formed in her eyes.

Soul was just in awe. They were having a daughter, and the realization of everything was sinking in all over again. He looked over at Maka, who was perhaps the most beautiful person who had ever come into his life, and saw the joy all over her face. It was a moment of bliss, and it felt as though time had slowed. This life, a life he had only ever dreamed of, was actually beginning. It had begun the night he met her. Never had even allowed himself to fantasize about meeting someone so perfect, let alone actually having a family together with them. They may not be together at the moment, but he wanted to do his damnedest to make sure she didn't want to go anywhere else.

"What. The. HELL?" Even though the volume of his voice should've been a little scary, the fact that Spirit's voice cracked like a prepubescent boy detracted from any intimidation. "Maka?! You're.. You're pregnant? It's a girl? I'm gonna be a granddad? Who's the father?!" He was beside himself, but it was clear it wasn't all negative emotion he was feeling.

"Yeah, she wasn't planned, but me and Soul are having her together."

"Ooo, I knew I didn't fucking like you for a reason!" Well, there was the negativity. No one really ever figured out how he did this so quick, and so goddamned smooth too, but Spirit managed to take his shoe off and hurl it at Soul. Soul had quick reflexes though and moved out of the way at the last second. The shoe tapped one of the waiters on the ass, and then there was suddenly a lot of dirty looks being thrown Spirit's way from other tables.

"Alright, Spirit, that's enough excitement for one day. We're going outside for some fresh air." Thanos said, his tone still cheery as he got up and began ushering her father to the door. Kidd followed, obviously prepared to help his father just in case Sprirt persisted a little too much.

"Congrats Maka, but Soul's gonna die." Spirit yelled back while halfway out the door.

"Oh please, Spirit, you know damned well you can't hit a fucking fly. What are you gonna do? Throw two shoes at the boy?" Misaki said as she got up and followed. Even though her words seemed harsh, her tone wasn't at all. She went and grabbed his shoe before she turned to Maka. "I'll be back sweetheart, I'm so excited to start shopping for this little girl of yours." Misaki said with a huge smile before she turned and left.

Once they were all out, it just left Soul and Maka at the table. A quiet had settled over the restaurant, but it returned to normal once all the commotion had ceased.

"That.. That went better than I had expected." Maka said, finally breaking the quiet. "Are you alright though?" She asked, turning to Soul.

Shoes aside, he was still ecstatic. "I.. We're having a girl!" He finally managed before he leaned over and hugged her. He didn't really think about it, and Maka didn't hesitate to return the embrace. She smelled like almond and honey, and he could feel her stomach between them.

"Soul.. thank you so much for being there for me." She breathed out, her nerves finally calming down some in his arms. "I couldn't do this without you."

He pulled back some and looked at her, those eyes of hers making a content smile grace his lips. "You're the best damn thing to happen to me."

The bell on the door signified the return of the others, so the two straightened up.

"Well, your father told me to tell you he loves you, but he's going to go home and contemplate life for a little bit." Misaki said. "He'll be fine, he calmed down quite a bit out there, he's just dramatic as ever."

"I kind of figured that would happen, but I think considering, he did pretty well. I really should find that waiter and apologize though."

"Already taken care of." Thanos smiled. "I tipped him for the trouble."

"Thank you so much, you guys, I couldn't have handled that all without you." Maka said as she got up and hugged the group. The support she had now was the reason she was having such a healthy pregnancy. The less stress the better. Each took care of their bill and Kidd headed home with his father. Maka, Miskai and Soul went to go pick up some stuff for their little girl and, for the first time in forever, Soul felt like he had actually found where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the jumbled mess that is the next chapter! XD Please please review and let me know what you think, I'm really excited to hear what you guys think and get some constructive criticism where needed. Thank you all so much for reading and being patient with me, I'm eager to continue this story and hear from you all!
> 
> Kat


End file.
